


I'm Proud of You

by Evitcani



Series: Living and Dying Beneath the Veil [10]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Post-Canon, Uncle Magnus and Angus, all comfort and fluff really though, background taakitz, prompt, some hurt prior to this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: Magnus tells Angus a very simple fact.No series context needed forLiving and Dying Beneath the Veil.





	I'm Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeneathSilverStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneathSilverStars/gifts).



> Something on Twitter about needing more Magnus bein' a dad fics. Here we go.
> 
> Just a small slice of context: Taako gets sick more easily in this series due to what happened in Wonderland, but there's no spoilers.

Another deep breath. Angus let it out slowly, then carefully heated the tip of his wand and danced it over the last pattern on the back of the chair. It had a nice, flowery border burned across the top. It looked like hyacinths, like he had wanted it to. He checked the other chairs to make sure they all looked even. He sat down on the chair with a sigh and wiped his brow. 

"Uncle Magnus," he called. "I finished everything with the new dinner set, sir!" 

The sound of sawing stopped and Magnus bounded out of the workshop. He exclaimed over the detail, running his hands over the light indents of the burns. "Now, we need to put on the finishing and it's all done. Good job today, Angus," he patted him on the back. "Taako's really going to like it. I bet he'll use it every day." 

Angus grinned, adjusting his glasses. "As much as he and Kravitz eat in the kitchen, sir, I should have asked about this sooner," he agreed. "Thanks for helping, Uncle Magnus." 

Magnus ruffled Angus's hair. "No problem, kiddo. How did your dad look this afternoon? I forgot to ask earlier," he laughed nervously and sat in one of the chairs. He had a worried crease near his eyes that Angus never missed. 

He knew Magnus hadn't forgotten. "Oh, well, they said the fever broke last night, but dad's still not awake. His breathing didn't sound as labored. I think he's getting better," he said reassuringly. It was true, of course. Angus had sat by his dad's side every afternoon the past few days, waiting for him to wake up.

The crease disappeared and Magnus sighed in relief. "I've been wondering if we should call Kravitz. I know Taako asked us not to, but it was serious this time." He shook his head. "How are _you_ doing?"

The question caught Angus by surprise. He folded his hand on the table and looked at them. The hot splash of tears on his hands surprised him, too. "Uhm," he mumbled. 

Magnus stood up and folded Angus into a bear hug. "Hey there, Ango. It's going to be okay, right?" 

"I should have asked him to go to the clinic sooner, sir," Angus sniffed. "He said the fever wasn't that bad, sir, but the - sir, it was really scary," his voice dropped to a whisper. His dad dropping unconscious in the middle of a magic lesson had made fear jump into Angus's throat. He'd had to shove down his panic attack to get Mara and rush Taako to the clinic in the delivery wagon. The fact that Taako wouldn't be there to help Angus had scared him more than anything. He hadn't had a panic attack since he was ten that Taako hadn't held his hand through.

He felt Magnus squeeze him just a little tighter and he wheezed. The grip loosened immediately. "Whoops, sorry, bit too strong, huh? You did a great job, Agnus. You're not responsible for Taako's stupid pride," he released Angus and stepped back, crossing his arms. Angus knew it wasn't his fault, but he felt a wash of relief at hearing someone say it. He clenched his hands into fists and nodded. 

There was the sound of a chair scrapping over the floor as Magnus moved a chair closer and sat down. "Thank you, sir. I know it's true, but I don't - I don't want to lose my family, again. If I was a better son then - then Taako would listen to me and -," he started, but Magnus interrupted him with a strong hand on his shoulder. 

"Taako's not going to die for a long time. Probably not ever in your lifetime, bucko. Even without him, you still have all of us," he grinned and gave Angus's shoulder a little shake. The detective looked up with a sniff. "We all love you, Angus. And - and if Julia and I ever had a son, well - well, I would have wanted him to be like you, Angus." 

That was too much for little Angus's heart. He grabbed Magnus in a hug, knocking the chair back a little. It made Magnus let out a _whumph_ of air, but he just patted Angus on the head until the tears passed. Angus was grateful for all of the parents he'd somehow picked up since his grandpa had died. Magnus got Angus to look up with a pat on the shoulder. "Hey, why don't we go get ice cream to celebrate this cool as shit table, Anglo?" 

Angus laughed and sat up. "It's the middle of winter, Uncle Magnus." 

"Means it won't melt on the way home, huh? And we can feed some to the snowmen outside if we're feeling generous." He sat back with a laugh. His smile faded to the upturned corners of his mouth. "Hey, kiddo?"

The detective stopped grabbing his hat and gloves from the hooks near the door. "Yes, sir?"

"Never forget: I'm proud of you, son."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/) or my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Evit_cani).


End file.
